A Random Visit
by PrinceElyce
Summary: SaiEdo. OR fateshipping if you are so inclined. Basically this starts out a a very cliched Saiou loves Edo andor Aster loves Sarotius ficlet but then it develops into the two discussing what sort of yaoi encounter they want. It's very random, sorry.


Blue eyes looked into purple. Edo smiled down at Saiou, who was resting in his hospital bed. Edo knew that Saiou looked forward to his visits, so he always brought candy, flowers and smiles for the former psychic. Saiou took the gifts and set them on his nightstand. He looked shy for a moment, but then grinned widely.

"What're you so happy about?" Edo inquired.

"Shizuka's out sick today." Saiou said brightly.

"Yeah?" Edo replied. "You hate her that much?"

Saiou chuckled quietly. "No, not that much. But, that means that there's no one to tell me that I can't go outside."

Edo laughed. Saiou and the nurse Shizuka had been at each others throats for almost as long as Saiou had been recovering in this, the KaibaCorp hospital. Their arguing over whether or not reading tarot was a respectable profession eventually ended with Shizuka ordering Saiou to be kept in his small room for most of the day. With the twenty-something witch-lady sick, Edo knew that he could easily persuade her rookie replacement into allowing him to take Saiou out into the beautiful courtyards that surrounded the richly endorsed hospital.

"So I take it that means you'd like me to take you out, eh, Takuma-kun?"

Saiou nodded his head. "Please?" He said, "I haven't been out in over a month because of that witch."

Edo walked towards the door and smiled alluringly back at his bluenette boyfriend. "Okay, but you owe me for this."

After Edo's persuasive talk with the replacement nurse (who just happened to be one of his fans) he grabbed a wheelchair and brought it to Saiou.

"I don't need that!" Saiou said indignantly. "I'm a psychiatric patient!"

Edo smiled kindly. "Oh come on, it's just for safety's sake. You know they won't let me take you out if you're going to overexert yourself."

Saiou looked angry for a moment. Edo flashed him a shy smile. Saiou melted. "Fine." He said, and rose off his bed and into the chair. Edo pushed him out the door and into the hospital corridors. Going through, Saiou saw many different levels of care, from the depressed workers to the full on criminally psychotic. As they passed the latter Edo placed one hand on Saiou shoulder in reassurance.

"It's okay, Saiou. You're okay." Edo said quietly. Saiou remembered when he had gone insane. Although it wasn't his fault, Saiou still hated to think about it. The only bright patch in that whole incident was it gave Saiou a chance to get closer to the one person he'd ever fallen in love with, Edo.

Once they'd reached the main hospital lobby Saiou and Edo signed out and said that they would return with two hour's time. They were strictly told to remain on hospital grounds, and then they left.

Edo smiled as the warm sun splashed on his face. Saiou also smiled when he, for the first time in weeks, breathed fresh, non-hospital air. He looked around at the greenery and twisted one of his blue hairs around a finger thoughtfully.

"Where to?" Edo asked.

"Somewhere quiet." Saiou said.

"It's a hospital, Saiou. Everywhere is quiet."

"Somewhere private. I don't want to worry about others." Saiou looked nervously from side to side. Edo noted that Saiou seem more anxious than usual.

"Are you trying to make a pass at me?" Edo blurted out.

Saiou blushed darkly. Edo took that to mean he was correct.

"Well…" Saiou said nervously, "We've been dating since I got here and-"

"You taking me to the cafeteria for ice-cream don't count." Edo interrupted

Saiou looked hurt for a moment, his purple eyes emitting a sad puppy-like aura. Edo kissed Saiou's neck in reassurance. About ten yards away two elderly women gasped and pointed at the pair.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I know you'd take me somewhere else if you could. But, continue." Edo smiled, and the two women walked away mumbling something about closets.

"Yeah," Saiou continued, "We've been dating for a while and I think that… I'm ready to… We should…" Saiou searched for the words he needed so much.

"You want to have sex?" Edo finished for Saiou. "In a hospital of all places?

Saiou chuckled nervously to himself. "Yeah, I know, it's kinky, right?"

"Really kinky." Edo laughed with Saiou. Then neither of them spoke for a moment.

"So…" Saiou said, "Want to?"

"Really badly!" Edo said, and he began to push Saiou off into the labyrinth of greenery.

(The author would like to apologize for the rest of this fic. From here on out, it shouldn't make any sense. If it made any sense to begin with, that is. -;)

After a few seconds Saiou and Edo find a nice, quiet part of the very quiet and very nice courtyards. But, since they were still in the parking lot, Edo pushed Saiou behind some shrubs and into a small flower garden with violets, tulips and roses. It was a fairly secluded area and there was even a nice patch of soft grass in the middle.

"How coincidentally perfect!" Edo said, pretty much summing up the situation.

"Maybe." Saiou said quietly.

"Maybe?" Edo said quirking an eyebrow. "Don't you realize the author just made us an ideal love nest?"

"The author's been reading too much shoujo manga." Saiou said, crossing his arms indignantly. "I don't want roses and lilies-"

"Those are violets." Edo cut in.

"I don't care! This stuff is girly! I want to have a manly homoerotic encounter!"

Edo grinned and pulled out a whip and handcuffs. "S&M?"

Saiou looked scared waved his hands in defense. "No, thanks!"

Edo pulled a baby Saiou out of his pocket. "Shouta-con?"

Saiou's jaw went slack. "Is that a plushie?"

Edo looked embarrassed and sweat dropped. "Yes?"

"Why do you have a plushie of me as a child in your pocket?"

"Oh, that was one DD's fetishes before he died."

Saiou's face contorted into a mix of confusion and nausea. He shook his head. "No, no shouta, Edo."

"Do you have a brother?" Edo said after a brief moment.

"What does that have to do with anything!?"

"Incest is manly."

"No it isn't! It's yaoi!"

"Doesn't your 'manly homoerotic encounter' fit into that category?"

"No!"

Edo raised and eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, maybe it does," Saiou said, beaten. "But I don't have a brother."

"We could pretend that I was your brother." Edo said helpfully.

"No!"

"We could get Mizu-"

"Edo!" Saiou said, getting angry.

"Just kidding!" Edo said, laughing nervously. Then he added under his breath, "Mizuchi's probably more into necrophilia, anyway."

Saiou slapped Edo's cheek. "Stop talking about Mizuchi!"

Edo ignored him and thoughtfully said, "I wonder if she's a virgin." He turned to Saiou. "Hey, Takuma, is Mizuchi a virgin?"

"How would I know!?"

"Well, you're her only family, right?"

"Yes… and?"

"And if you plan on getting her married properly, you should check." Edo said very nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?"

"I know how, I could check." Edo grinned deviously.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT MY SISTER'S VAGINA!" Saiou yelled, a decibel above what he should've. The replacement nurse walked into the small garden and looked at them questioningly.

"What's going on here?" The nurse asked.

"Oh, nothing." Edo said politely, "My uke's just getting angry over nothing."

"Uke?" Saiou said, insulted. "I'm not the uke! You are! I'm the seme!"

Edo laughed. "Silly little Taku-chan!" he pinched Saiou's cheek and turned to the confused nurse. "Excuse me, ma'am, but who do you think looks like the better seme? Me or him?"

The nurse looked the pair over for a moment. "Him." She said quietly.

Saiou burst into peals of laughter. "Ha! I told you!" He cried.

Edo looked shocked. "Wha?" He grabbed the nurse's wrist. "Why him?" he said desperately.

"Well, he just looks stronger than you." She said kindly. "And you're just so petite and cute looking!"

Edo's jaw hit the floor. "I…" he said, "I look weaker than a boy in a wheelchair?"

The nurse smiled widely. "I like ukes better, anyway." She grasped Saiou's wheelchair. "But that doesn't matter. Shizuka's back and she told me that a certain bluenette wasn't supposed to leave his room. Looks like I'll need to be administering another spanking to a bad little boy."

Saiou looked scared as the nurse began to walk away with him. "Huh?" he said, "Edo! Help me! She's going to-" He was cut off by a gag being placed around his mouth.

Edo stayed in the little garden, his arms crossed and an indignant look in his eyes. "Sure." He said, "She gets S&M, but I don't even get a lime."


End file.
